Read At Your Own Risk
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: *This contains Divergent spoilers*. Fourteen characters must read the Divergent books in order to gain their freedom, and prevent the war with the Erudite. Part one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

a/n; Hey party people! I know, I know, I shouldn't be tackling another Divergent fic, but I just was reading Divergent and Insurgent uncovered by Damn You Kylie. I hope this story doesn't take too much from here's, but just in case it does, I don't know own Divergent Uncovered or Divergent.

Chapter one:

Tris POV

I awake to a bleeping heart monitor. Someone has their forehead against mine, but I can't open my eyes to see who it is.

Someone finishes examining me, but he forehead remains on mine. I take a deep breath and I open my eyes.

Tobias is the one who has his forehead resting on mine. "Oh baby girl. Don't ever do that to me again."

I'm confused. "Do what again?" Tobias looks concerned. "You tried to jump the chasm, baby girl. Do you not remember?"

What? Why would I try to jump the chasm. I attempt to sit up. "Shhhh. Just relax, baby girl." Through this whole exchange Tobias hasn't let go of my hand.

"Tris, Four, I am so sorry. I'm afraid I have to knock you out. Please don't have any hard feelings." A voice says over the intercom. "You have sixty seconds to get into the position you want to wake up."

I groan as I shift. "Tobias. Come here. Please?" He lays down at forty seconds. His arms go around me, and my head goes on his chest. His left hand is still clutching mine; his right is entangled in my hair.

Right at zero, I black out. I don't know how long it takes me to wake up, but when I do, I see a large room with nine beds in it. Four are twin, the rest are queen. I'm in the same position I fell asleep I. We're the bed closest to the door. Marlene and Uriah are sprawled across the bed next to us. Zeke and Shawna are lying next to each other, Shawna's head on Zeke's shoulder. Andrew and Natalie are lying there, not touching. Will and Christian are frozen in a kiss. Tori's arm is flung over her face. Lynne has one arm off the edge of a bed. Eric and max are both in the same position. They're on their back, pillows over their faces. Eric rolls off his single, and mutters a curse word. I notice Natalie wince at the profanity. My one big question right now is how did we get here?

a/n: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Shitty? Leave me a little review to let me know. Thanks!

Emmabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

a/n: Hey party people! I'm back with chapter two. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.

Chapter Two:

Four POV

I awake to Tris's tight grip on my hand. She's looking around a dorm room. There are five people besides us in here. Christian is brushing her hair, Uriah is flirting with Marlene, who is still applying her makeup, and Andrew and Natalie are making the bed together.

Tris groans and sits up, rubbing her eyes. She gets out of bed, and goes into the bathroom to get changed. I stay behind to find the suitcases that Tris and I have. "In the closet." Christina says. I go over and look in the closet. Sure enough, there are several suitcases. I grab the one that reads Four. Tris appears, and grabs her own suitcase. We head downstairs to find the rest of the crew sitting around a large table.

Will, Tori, Lynne, Zeke, Shawna, Max, and Tori are all drinking coffee. Tori holds one out to me, and I take it. I pull up a seat next to Tris, and next to Zeke. Tris takes a cup from Will. We finish our coffee, and then look around the place. Andrew and Natalie are the next to join us. I enter one of the rooms on the bottom level, and find a gym. In another room, there is a locker room. I find a key with the name four on it. I take it, and unlock the locker with my name. Inside there is a package with a letter on top of it.

Dear Four and Tris:

We were forced to kidnap you so that you can read the books in this package. All of you play key roles in this story. We need you to read the three books in order to gain your freedom.

We have removed all weapons and knives from the premises. There is one gun left, but it isn't loaded. The bullets are in the compartment under treadmill B. There is a pass code lock on the locker in the corner. Please leave the package in the locker with the pass code. Happy reading. Also, don't hide your relationship with Tris from the others. You will do better at this together.

Best wishes.

I take the locker combo from the package, and unlock the locker. There is a handful of bullets in the locker, along with a list that we need to use for groceries. It has all of the name of each person on a different sheet, and we need to record our groceries on the separate lists.

I hear footsteps, and quickly shut and lock the locker, and go back out to the rest of the gang.

a/n: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. They are going to start reading in the next one, I promise. Please review. Thanks! See ya!

Emmabeth.


	3. author's note

a/n: okay, so I want to tell you first of all, that I'm sorry for this author's note instead of a chapter, or if it's completed, that it showed up at all. But, I want to let you know that I have a submit Your Own character story up, and really need help getting enough characters to start writing. I want to get all the characters in before I start, so yeah. Anyway, I would really appreciate it if I got some characters from you guys! Also, I'm working with another user named Nataliewrites4610. She has yet to add any stories of her own, but she has started a community, "The Best alternate Endings To allegiant." Please check that out. And I am working with NisPrior246 on a community called ravens, so go give that a go if you can. Thanks and see ya!

Emmabeth.


End file.
